Mine
by Spoot Poot
Summary: One-Shot. AlMay, She loves him, if she could only slow down...


Spoot: I'm gunna watch this play out!

Envy: Sit back and relax! this is gunna be fun!

Ed: don't get carried away!

Mine

The stage was set. Table clothed with roses, candles and fine china. Stake, potatoes, and creamed corn. wine in tall glasses, and a vase with a single yellow flower. Romantic dinners were Al's specialty. Finding his romantic partner on the other hand..a challenge all its own. May was a wily women, and wild like a flame. Al loved her. Admitting it was easy, telling her...not so much! Xing throwing star at your head at 5 in the morning...sucks...

She let him love her, after a few tries at date nights and romantic gestures. She has her own agenda, and most of the time it doesn't involve something of that nature. between her study's or playing doctor for Scar, there was never any time. Al needed to use his skills in cunning, and romance. not something you would think came hand in hand. It didn't really, but worked in getting her to say yes when he presented a ring.

She was strong, and stubborn. Something that made Al fall for her in the first place. Smart, funny, not to mention beautiful! But...a little hard to hold on to. Al set the last fix on the table. Bred basket. he put his hands on his hips, and smiled. Pleased with himself. He took a look from left to right. Where was she! She had stepped out and said she would only be a moment. He slapped his hands to his sides, and let out a sigh.

He looked at all the arrangements he made. Seemed All for Naught. That woman...He looked at the candles, The flame gleamed that orange and blue. makes you think, when you look into it. He sat down with a sigh, and kept looking into the fire. He leaned his head on his hand, and let out one last sight, when the door opened. Al jumped at the sound, and for a moment, he thought it would be May, alas...Brother...

"Hey, all this for me?" He asked, with a sly grin. Al rolled his eyes. "Was for May...but, I don't know where she's run off too..." Ed sat down opposite his brother. "Women, am I right." He said with a light sigh. He picked up a fork and began to move some of the food around. Al Jerked the utensil from his hand. "Don't do that! She'll show up! I just know it!" Ed's eyes grew large for a moment. He had never known his brother to be so desperate. "yeah, She'll show up! Don't worry." He said, then stood up.

"I should go. you obviously have other plans." He said, looking toward the door. Al smiled. "If you want. I can't stop you. do as you want." Ed looked over at his brother. "Never able to be forward...I know what you mean though." He took a step toward the door, and put his hand on the knob. "Give me a call when you learn something new." With that, he exited the house, and went on his way.

Al sat back in his chair, and groaned. Ed was right. Even though he hadn't said anything out loud, Al knew what he meant...He was a slave to his love for that little girl. He even went as far as to love that little panda she drug around with her. That thing was annoying. Who knew something so small could bite so hard! Al loved animals, but that thing was a danger...a panda...kung fu...panda...

He blew out the candles. It had been an hour, and they were about done anyway. An hour, and still no May. Al sighed, and sat back down, allowing himself to go limp in the chair. his arms dangled over the arms, fingers grazing the floor. He reached up and ran a hand through his golden brown hair, then ran it along his face, feeling the stubble on his chin. Wow...he had been whole for almost 4 years, and for the first time, he felt he was really human, really alive. But why was that? Not because of the stubble on his chin, no...because of the way May had been making him feel.

He couldn't remember falling asleep, he remembered waking up though, when the door slowly opened. He opened his eyes slowly, not knowing for the moment where he was. The kitchen...He spotted a young girl with dark hair, entering the house as quietly as she could. She paused and shock plastered on her face when she saw the table set like it was. "I'm sorry I was late..." She began. Aware that Al was angry with her. he stood up, and approached her slowly. He leaned down, once he got to her, and placed his hand on her head. "I'm just happy you're home." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I don't care if you're late, as long as you make it back!" He took her hand, and led her to the table.

"I made dinner...and everything." He was smiling as he spoke, but May could see he was a bit upset. Saddened really, disappointed. He was trying to do the right thing, and be a good husband, and show her he loved her as much as he did. She shrugged it off most of the time, not knowing she was doing it. but the table, and his hand on her back...made her realize it. She looked up at him. Remembering the first time she met with him. She was in love as a child. Never knowing who she was really in love with.

He had taken her by surprise with his love, when they were old enough to understand it. She had always told herself she would never fall in love for real, never be tied down. To much to do, to much to take on in life to be someones little house wife. But here she was, sitting down to a cold dinner, prepared by her husband, her loving husband. "I'm...so sorry..." She said, feeling selfish and shameful. Al just smiled, and pat her head. "What did I tell you from day one." She looked down at the table, with a foolish grin. "I was one word May May." He said. The grin grew into a foolish smile. She spoke in a squeak. "Mine."

Spoot: Awww!

Envy: I know! and no violence or anything! I'm so good!

Spoot: HA!


End file.
